


Saturday Night

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reversed roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> “Can I request a woozi scenario of when you two go to a fair and you win all the games and give him the stuffed animals instead of the other way around?”

**_Reversed roles are not so bad. :)_ **

_J: Are we still on Saturday…?_

_Y/N: Yep! What time?_

_J: I’ll pick you up at 8._

_Y/N: (: Sounds good. What are we doing?_

_J: It’s a surprise._

You turned off your phone and buried your face in your pillow. Today has been a very special day for you. You and Jihoon have been dating for a couple months but this is the first date you two are going on since becoming a couple. You smiled to yourself and thought about all the endless possibilities Jihoon might have planned out for you. One things for sure, you’re both going to have fun.

—

5:00 PM, 3 hours before he comes to pick you up. For some reason you were feeling nervous. What is there to be nervous about? He was your boyfriend and all you two were doing were going out and doing things couples usually do. You did the things all teenagers do in movies before going on a date: you hoped into the shower and washed your hair extra well, hoping the smell of the product will stick better, you stood in front of your closet and had a hard time choosing out the right outfit, you even styled your hair a different way today. After a while of looking at yourself in the mirror you take a glance a clock and realized it was already 7. You started become more and more nervous as time passed and before you know it, Jihoon was knocking on your door.

 _“Hey,”_ he smiled brightly when you opened the door.  _“Our date location is not that far from your house… I thought we could walk there.”_

Did he make it obvious that he wanted to spend more time with you? 

 _“Okay, let’s go!”_ You smiled brightly, reassuring him that you were okay with the idea of walking. After a while a walking, Jihoon suddenly stops and stars digging in his pockets. 

 _“I forgot about something!”_ He pulled out a rubber bracelet and slipped it onto your wrist.  _“Don’t lose this, it’s important for our date.”_ You take a look at it and saw a pattern of balloons and you realized that he had the exact same one as you. Matching bracelets already? Your heart started leaping at the thought. But what made your heart pound even harder is when you felt Jihoon’s hand wrap around yours. You glanced at him and he was looking ahead with a big smile on his face. Your cheeks were heating up already and without noticing you too had a smile on your face. 

—

Lights filled your vision accompanied by the sound of music. You immediately burst out in laughter. _“A fair?”_

 _“Is it a bad idea?”_ Jihoon asked already in a panic mode. 

 _“No. no! I always wanted to go on a fair date!”_ You saw Jihoon’s face fall into relief. 

 _“Let’s go!”_ You basically dragged him into the fair. 

You two did all sorts of things. From eating, to riding rides (which you both regretted since you _just_ ate), and to playing games. 

 _“Y/N, watch this.”_ Jihoon pulled out his wallet and paid the worker a game of darts. You watched in anticipation as he started aiming slowly. He threw the dart and your eyes followed, only to be greeted by the dart bouncing off the balloon. You started laughing at him and watched as his cheeks turned red. 

 _“Let’s play another game,”_ he turned away from the stand.  _“I was never good at darts anyways.”_

Game after game all Jihoon did was lose. You didn’t mind though, you found the effort cute. After a series of loses you watched Jihoon turned gloomy. 

_“Let me try! Which one do you want?”_

_“Huh? Uhhh that one?”_ He points to a small Rilakumma. 

You took in a deep breath and readied yourself for the ring toss. You managed to get all rings over the bottles. 

 _“Congratulations!”_ The worker handed you a bigger version of the Rilakumma as you jumped in joy. The rest of the night was filled with you winning prizes for him. All prizes included rings, necklaces, stuffed animals, and goofy head wear. 

 _“Uhh Y/N… I don’t think I can carry anymore.”_ Jihoon said as he was basically struggling to keep all the things he was holding from falling on the ground. 

“Me neither.” You said, in the same position as him.

—

The walk home was a pain in the butt, but it was fun nevertheless. 

 _“Thanks for tonight.”_ You said as Jihoon organized all the stuffed animals on your bed. 

 _“No problem. I’ll come pick these up next time I come around, so for now take care of them for me.”_ You nodded and followed him out of the door. Just when you were about to close the door, he stopped you.

 _“Y/N, one more thing,”_ Jihoon gently grabbed your wrists. You turned around in surprise and were greeted by his lips pressed against yours. You relaxed and kissed him back. Slowly, he pulled away out of breath. Though it was dark outside you could see that his cheeks were tinted with pink but it doesn’t really matter since yours were probably the same. 

_“Good night.”  
_

_“Good night.”_ You watched as Jihoon walked away and chuckled slightly when you realized that he was still wearing a pair of mouse ears you had won for him earlier that night. 

You’re not sure what made this night unforgettable. Was it because it was on your favorite day of the week? Or maybe it was because his lips tasted like cotton candy that night. 


End file.
